Un día en la vida de KDA
by brokenworldswithin
Summary: Fic tipo Slice-of-life. Unos momentos en la vida de la popular banda KDA. La vida de las protagonistas cuando no están en los escenarios o siendo entrevistas. ¿Qué sucede cuando los reflectores y cámaras se apagan?. (Kai'sa no está en a lista d personajes. WTF !)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: lo de siempre... los personajes no son míos y todo eso.**_

 _ **N/A 1: Mi idea es retratar en relatos cortos la vida de las chicas de KDA cuando no están en los escenarios del mundo haciendo vibrar a las multitudes.**_

 _ **N/A: 2: Las edades de las chicas en este universo son:**_ _ **Evelynn 25,**_ _ **Ahri 24, Kai'sa 22, Akali 21. (De acuerdo a sus biografías oficiales donde dice su signo del horóscopo chino, pueden chequearlo por ustedes mismos)**_

 _ **N/A 3: Soy muy (pero muy) mala con el rap, así que tomé prestado (y modifiqué algunas cosas) del show Drop de Mic, de TBS, donde Gina Rodriguez destroza a Rob Gronkowski.**_

* * *

 **Evelynn/Akali (K/DA) - Oneshot**

Evelyn salía de un baño reconfortante después de un show. El vapor la seguía y abrazaba como si estuvieran hechos de la misma esencia. Etérea y misteriosa. Eve amaba la comparación. Sonrió para sí misma y procedió a cambiarse con unas prendas más cómodas de las que usaba normalmente para sus shows o entrevistas.

Deslizó rápidamente por sus curvas unos jeans gastados y una playera con las letras KDA estampadas en dorado sobre su pecho. Salió de su vestidor para encontrarse con sus compañeras que, seguramente, habían pasado por un ritual muy parecido al suyo.

Encontró a Ahri y Kai'sa en el sofá. La rubia leía tranquilamente un libro mientras que la de pelo violeta, descansando sus pies despreocupadamente sobre las piernas de Ahri, cambiaba de canales sin quedarse mucho tiempo en uno en particular.

"Dónde está Akali?" preguntó Evelynn, sorprendida de no ver a la más joven junto a la consola que usaba normalmente.

"Salió" respondió escuetamente Kai'sa, sin mirarla.

Ahri notó que la mayor estaba esperando más detalles por lo que dijo:

"Sabes que le gusta vagar por las calles buscando batallas de rap con los locales"

"Y también sé que es extremadamente peligroso que lo haga" bufó Evelynn "Sé que puede defenderse sola, pero ahora que somos más conocidas, es realmente poco práctico que ande sola por las calles"

"Porque seas mayor no significa que tienes que ser nuestra madre", acotó Kai'sa que finalmente la miraba, sin cambiar su posición, divertida.

"Kai tiene razón. Solo eres unos años mayor que Akali, no debes sentirte con la obligación de cuidarla"

Evelynn, que ya se había puesto su chaqueta de cuerpo favorita y se dirigía a la puerta, se detuvo en seco.

"No actúo como su madre. Simplemente me preocupa, y debería preocuparles a ustedes también"

Después de decir esto, Eve salió en dirección al estacionamiento donde su Lamborghini púrpura la esperaba reluciente.

"Está actuando muy sobreprotectora últimamente", dijo Kai'sa regresando a su actividad de cambiar canales.

Ahri sonrió de lado y la miró.

"Acaso no ves lo que está pasando?"

Eso llamó la atención de la otra que la miró por unos segundos.

"Dios, Kai, puedes ser muy inocente a veces"

"De qué hablas? No soy inocente!"

Ahri rió suavemente.

"Qué está pasando?" volvió a insistir Kai'sa.

"No sé si debo ser yo la que te diga esto, quizás debería esperar que Eve se amigue con sus sentimientos"

"Oh, vamos Gumihoooo! Dimeeee" Kai'sa se había incorporado y la miraba con un pretendida cara de súplica, a unos milímetros de Ahri.

"Bokkie, esa mirada no tiene efecto sobre mi"

"Estás segura?"

"..."

"..."

"Ufff, está bien. Está bien"

"Yey!"

"Shut up!"

"I won't. You love me anyways!

Ahri suspiró, acostumbrada a los intercambios bilingües con Kai'sa.

* * *

Una calles más alejadas de las dos chicas, Evelyn aceleraba a fondo su Lamborghini en dirección al distrito cultural de la ciudad en la que estaban, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

"Por qué será que esta niña tiene que escabullirse así? Puede decirme y yo la llevaría donde quisiera. Es más, me podría quedar a su lado para que esté segura… hasta que termine cualquier cosa que esté haciendo en este momento"

Paró un en semáforo y sus dedos tamborilearon impacientes sobre el volante.

"La última vez que salió a hurtadillas, ese grupo de hombres se intentó propasar, si no hubiera estado cerca… quién sabe lo que hubiera sucedido…"

"..."

"Los hubiera matado a todos! Eso hubiera sucedido!"

El monólogo de Evelynn se vio interrumpido cuando un grupo de personas en una esquina poco iluminada le llamó la atención.

Estacionó su auto a cierta distancia y, manteniéndose entre las sombras, se fue acercando lentamente.

La multitud estaba muy entretenida con el espectáculo por lo que no importó que Evelyn se les acercara. En medio del círculo, la mujer pudo ver un enorme sujeto que gesticulaba violentamente en dirección a su contrincante. Cuando este terminó, la gente alrededor prorrumpió en vítores. Pero estos no duraron mucho.

Porque ahora era el turno de su rival.

Al lado del sujeto, Akali parecía extremadamente pequeña y frágil. Pero su actitud nivelaba la batalla.

 _You have a glass jaw, I broke the glass ceiling_  
 _You'll end up on the floor again, injured by hurt feelings_  
 _You're such a douche, a descendant of Ed Hardy_  
 _Your version of yoga is keg stands at a frat party_  
 _This man body's so weird, he needs to get it in check_  
 _He goes to the gym just to work out his neck_  
 _My flow's so hot, the whole crowd's lovin' it_  
 _I spit fire, you look like the caveman who discovered it_  
 _Dude, you can barely even talk, you Tarzan, me Jane_  
 _Your success is impressive, you did it with no brain_  
 _This is not a revelation, I'm sure you heard it all_  
 _But check your manhood, 'cause I just smashed your balls._

La multitud se volvió loca.

"Oh! amigo, la niña te destrozó!"

"Yo que tú busco las pelotas en la alcantarilla"

Las risas de los demás siguieron los chistes y la algarabía general. El sujeto enorme se había dado por vencido y se alejaba proclamando su propia derrota. En medio de la multitud, Akali recibía las felicitaciones.

Al pasar unos minutos, la gente empezó a dispersarse. Solo unos pocos quedaban cuando Akali se acercó a Eve, apoyada serenamente en una pared.

"Qué te pareció?"

"Sabías que estaba aquí?"

"Por supuesto, puedo sentirte cerca", la muchacha se había sacado su característica máscara y la miraba con cariño.

"Me haces preocupar, lo sabes?"

Akali no respondió, simplemente se acercó y le dio una beso en la mejilla. Evelynn, sorprendida solo atinó a rodearla con sus brazos y acercarla a ella. Akali apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra mujer, devolviendo el abrazo. Quedaron así por unos minutos, la zona en la que estaban había recuperado la quietud, la gente se había ido, solo quedaban ellas dos bajo la lámpara de la calle.

"Volvamos a casa" dijo Evelynn, con pocas ganas de dejar ir a la chica pero consciente de que tenían que regresar. Tomó la mano de Akali y juntas se dirigieron a su auto.

Poco tiempo después, un auto deportivo surcaba las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad dejando detrás una estela de luz. Dentro, las dos muchachas aún seguían tomadas de la mano.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les guste la idea.  
Debería seguir escribiendo one-shots con las otras chicas?**_

 _ **Dejen sus opiniones e ideas en las reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agrotera.69 gracias por el comentario, mi idea es seguir agregando one-shots.**_

 _ **Arnium Gracias por la sugerencia, ya envié un mail a los administradores. Aunque aun (al momento de publicar este capítulo) no he recibido respuesta. En cuanto al capítulo anterior, soy firme creyente de que a veces se dice más con gestos que con palabras. Pero no temáis! La idea era que la historia quede abierta para poder agregarle otros capítulos más adelante. Las chicas probablemente tendrán más interacciones.**_

 _ **N/A: 'Bella' léase 'bela' (o sea, en hermosa en italiano)**_

* * *

 **Ahri/Kai'sa - I will not fail you here tonight...**

Ahri escuchó que una voz conocida la llamaba justo en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor en el que había ingresado se cerraba. Rápida de reflejos, posó su mano para impedir el cierre.

"Te dormiste otra vez?" le dijo a la chica de pelo violeta.

Kai'sa entró al ascensor con la respiración entrecortada y se recostó a una de las paredes del cubículo.

"No… para nada… solo descansaba… en el sofá… antes de ir… al gimnasio"

"Para ser nuestra bailarina principal, estás muy fuera de estado"

Ahri miraba a Kai'sa mientras la otra mujer recuperaba el aliento, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Gumiho es muy estricta conmigo" respondió la muchacha juntando sus labios a modo de puchero.

Eso le ganó una carcajada de la rubia.

"Hey, al menos esta vez, te has puesto la playera del lado correcto!"

"Vaya cumplido" rezongó la otra mientras chequeaba en el espejo del elevador si sus ropas eran correctas.

La imagen le devolvió una chica atlética, apenas unos centímetros más alta que la líder de la banda, que miraba sobre su hombro. Traía un pequeño short deportivo y una playera gris al menos dos talles más grande.

Miró a Ahri a través del espejo. La rubia tenía puestas unas calzas capri negras y una playera sin mangas de color fucsia. Una sonrisa traviesa se le formó en el rostro.

"Realmente te parezco fuera de estado?" le dijo a la otra al levantarse la playera frente al espejo y revelar sus marcados abdominales.

A sus espaldas, Ahri retuvo la respiración e intentó tragar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. No podía despegar los ojos del reflejo de Kai'sa y sus abdominales perfectos.

 _Si, es perfecta,_ pensó la chica.

El elevador se sacudió casi imperceptiblemente para anunciarles que habían llegado al gimnasio del hotel. Eso sacó a Ahri del trance en el que se había perdido.

"Chicas! Por aquí!" la voz de su entrenador personal les llegó desde el fondo del enorme salón. A esa hora de la mañana casi no había gente usando las instalaciones. Si hubiera sido decisión de Kai'sa, ella seguiría durmiendo. Al igual que Eve y Akali. Pero Ahri le había pedido que la acompañe a su rutina matutina y ella simplemente no le había pido decir que no. Ahogando un bostezo, alcanzó a la otra chica que casi había llegado al encuentro con el entrenador.

"Mássimo! que gustó verte", saludó la líder a un corpulento muchacho de piel dorada que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

"Mi pequeña Foxy!" respondió el hombre con un marcado acento mediterráneo, envolviendo a Ahri en un afectuoso saludo. "Y has traído una amiga"

"Eh.. si, los abrazos no son lo mio" le dijo rápidamente Kai'sa cuando el hombre intentó abrazarla también.

"Ella es Kai'sa, nuestro cerebro en coreografías" la presentó Ahri con orgullo, y dirigiéndose a la chica agregó. "Él es Mássimo Cotti, mi entrenador personal"

"Un gusto" dijo Kai'sa extendiendo su mano. Mássimo la tomó con entusiasmo.

"Muy bien, chicas. Empezaremos inmediatamente!" exclamó emocionado, y las guió al centro de la plataforma donde la música ya salía de los parlantes cercanos.

"Un derroche de energía para las siete de la mañana" murmuró Kai'sa, yendo hacia el lugar indicado.

Comenzaron con un calentamiento ligero. Mássimo (o Massi como le llamaba afectuosamente Ahri) las guiaba para que lo hicieran de forma correcta.

 _Demasiada guía_ , pensó Kai'sa, e _lla sabe cómo hacerlo. Sácale las manos de encima!_

Massimo se había parado detrás de la rubia, con el torso casi pegado a su espalda, y con sus manos ayudaba a la rotación de sus brazos.

"Muy bien! ahora las caderas!" sin moverse de su lugar, el hombre apoyó sus manos en las caderas de Ahri, acompañando el movimiento que esta hacía con su propia pelvis.

 _Que demonios!_ , bufó Kai'sa para si misma.

"Oye, Mássimo. Me ayudas a mi?" le dijo con voz dulce. Tenía que sacarle ese tipo de encima a Ahri.

"Por supuesto, bella!" dijo energéticamente y se acercó a ella. "Pero esta vez haremos una sentadillas"

El hombre guió a Kai'sa con sus manos, tocando las partes en sus piernas que debía estirar"

Ahri los miraba desconcertada. Kai'sa, a pesar de la broma que ella le había dicho, era muy atlética. Sabía hacer sentadillas. No necesitaba que Mássimo le indicara la forma correcta de hacerlas. Y mucho menos que la tocara así.

"Perfecto, bella. Hazlo lentamente, manteniendo el abdomen contraído", le dijo, posando su mano en la panza de la chica.

 _Oook_ , pensó Kai'sa, _a este tipo le gusta usar las manos... al menos no está con Ahri._

"Y... arriba", indicó el muchacho. La chica de pelo violeta contuvo una mueca al sentir todo el cuerpo del entrenador personal a sus espaldas.

Ahri ya no intentaba imitarlos. Los miraba con los ojos llenos de furia desde su lugar en la plataforma.

Mássimo, al notarlo, se alejó de Kai'sa lentamente y decidió dar por terminado el calentamiento.

Gran parte de la clase había pasado, sin incidentes. Ambas chicas apenas sudaban ante el esfuerzo físico pero sus frecuencias respiratorias y cardíacas estabas elevadas.

"Excelente trabajo, chicas! Para terminar haremos una serie de abdominales. Ayúdense entre ustedes mientras yo voy a buscar agua fresca!"

"Empieza tú" le dijo Ahri a Kai'sa, colocándose a sus pies para apoyar su peso sobre las rodillas flexionadas de la otra chica.

Llevaba apenas una serie corta de veinte abdominales cuando escuchó que Ahri le preguntaba,

"Te gusta Mássimo?"

"De qué hablas?" le respondió la otra depreocupadamente.

"Kai, no lo niegues... la manera en que te tocaba..."

"Te refieres a la misma manera que te tocaba tí?"

"..."

"..."

"No es lo mismo"

"Mmm, yo lo vi bastante parecido"

Ahri frunció el entrecejo, pensativa. Kai'sa, en silencio, siguió con la serie de abdominales.

"Bokkie, no me gusta que te toque así" dijo Ahri, casi en un susurro, unos minutos más tarde.

Esto hizo que la otra muchacha dejara de ejercitarse y se incorporara. Habían quedado frente a frente, ambas arrodilladas en la plataforma acolchada del gimnasio, mirándose sin decir palabra.

"Acaso... es porque él te gusta, verdad?" Kai'sa sonaba triste pero se resistió a que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

"Que densa eres a veces" le dijo cariñosamente la rubia.

Ahri tomó el rostro de Kai'sa entre sus manos y lentamente se acercó a ella. La otra muchacha terminó por cerrar la distancia entre ambas y se besaron tiernamente. Un beso que apenas duró unos segundos pero que les aclaró muchas dudas.  
Cuando se separaron ambas sonreían tontamente.

"Aquí esta el agua!" exclamó Mássimo entrando en el salón, sin inmutarse ante la escena frente a él.

"Siempre es así de... energético?" susurró Kai'sa mientras se incorporaban. Ahri rió suavemente.

"Algunas veces es tan energético que te deja a-go-ta-da" le dijo la chica seductoramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El rostro de Kai'sa cambió instantáneamente. Y con un gruñido bajo se acercó a la muchacha.

"Eso es porque aun no me has dado la oportunidad a mi"

Notando que la había sorprendido, Kai'sa le dio un rápido beso en la nariz y se alejó alegremente en busca del agua que le ofrecía un sonriente Mássimo.

* * *

 ** _Ok, el rating de este fic va a empezar a subir de ahora en adelante. No es culpa mía, las chicas de KDA lo piden. Y no me puedo negar XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aquí llega otra entrega de Un día en la vida de KDA, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Rito me deja escribir sus personajes de esta manera. Estoy segura. No les he preguntado, pero seguro que no tienen problema. xD**_

 _ **En el momento que quieran imaginarse cierta habitación (descrita en el capítulo), les dejo una imagen para ayudar la visualización.**_

 ** _*http*:/www*.architectur*eartdesigns.*com/wp-*content*/upl*oads/*2015/*06/12*58-63*0x419.*jpg_** _ **(borren los asteriscos)**_

 _ **Por otro lado, quiero recomendar al usuario de Tumblr** **SUQLING,** **que tiene las** **mejores ilustraciones de LOL, y de KDA en particular. Dibuja a las chicas exactamente como me las imagino!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 - For failing you I fail mayself…**

El decimoquinto periodista del día, habiendo terminado su entrevista, saludaba a las cuatro chicas que, sentadas en un sofá blanco y mullido, lo despedían. Cuando el jovial muchacho hubo abandonado la habitación, Akali emitió un sonoro suspiro y tendió su cabeza sobre las piernas de Evelynn. La mujer solo atinó a quitarle el gorro antes de que la más joven se acomodara, con las piernas sobre el apoya-brazos del sillón.

"Cómoda?" le preguntó Ahri que, junto a Evelynn, la miraba divertida.

"Cuanto más falta de esto?" preguntó la chica, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

"Este fue el último… de hoy" le respondió Kai'sa, con todas las intenciones de hacer lo mismo que Akali, pero sobre Ahri. El tamaño del sofá se lo impedía.

"Quién hubiera dicho que esto sería tan… monótono. Siempre las mismas preguntas!" se quejó la más joven. "Solo quieren saber si nos acostamos con alguien o si salimos a citas o, en el peor de los casos, sobre esos rumores de que estamos peleadas! Nadie pregunta sobre la música, el disco o el tour."

Ahri y Evelynn compartieron una mirada de entendimiento. Sus experiencias anteriores en el mundo de la música las habían preparado para esto. Estaban acostumbradas, simplemente le seguían el juego a los entrevistadores. Pero la más joven del grupo lo padecía. Kai'sa simplemente les contestaba con un nivel de sarcasmo tan elevado que la mayoría de los entrevistadores no la entendía, y contaba siempre distintas versiones de lo mismo, haciendo que todas las chicas se diviertan de alguna manera u otra.

Después de varias horas de repetición de las mismas historias y respuestas, y de combatir el cansancio, las chicas finalmente estaban libres. Pero no podía levantarse del sofá, estaban agotadas. El cuarto estaba en silencio mientras el atardecer entraba por la ventana, llenando todo de una luz ambar. Los maquilladores y estilistas se habían retirado hacía unos minutos, su equipo de managers estaban en la habitación contigua planeado las actividades para la semana siguiente.

"Viajaremos a Europa el lunes, verdad? Eso significa que tenemos el fin de semana libre?" Kai'sa preguntó, a ninguna en particular.

"Sí, Kai. Lo que queda del sábado y todo el domingo. Qué planeas hacer?" preguntó Ahri, mirando a la chica detenidamente. Después del beso que se habían dado en el gimnasio hacía unos días, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Y ella quería saber en dónde estaban en su relación o si tenían relación de la que hablar.

"Tengo algunas ideas" le respondió la chica de pelo violeta, mirando pensativa su tablet, donde tenía su agenda personal.

Preocupada por la evasiva, Ahri buscó la ayuda de Evelynn con la mirada, pero no la encontró. La chica acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de una Akali que parecía haberse quedado dormida sobre sus piernas. La mirada de Eve recorría el rostro de la chica que descansaba plácidamente.

Ahri se preguntó en qué estado estaba esa relación también. Sabía de los sentimiento de Evelynn, aunque ella no los aceptara del todo, pero no sabía que pasaba por la mente y el corazón de Akali. Después de haber regresado con Akali aquella noche, nada había cambiado. Más allá de algunas miradas furtivas que Eve dirigía a chica, ella no había notado nada nuevo.

Ahri suspiró profunda y lentamente. Cuando se le ocurrió la idea de formar KDA, nunca pensó que este tipo de interacciones entre ellas podrían darse, no de esta manera. Ella no estaba buscando a nadie, su objetivo era la música y trabajaba duro para conseguir el éxito. Pero apareció Kai'sa. No la chica talentosa que había recrutado para el grupo, sino la mujer inteligente, ingeniosa y divertida, la que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa y se preocupaba por su bienestar, una chica que a veces era tan endiabladamente inocente que hacía que la rubia quisiera protegerla a toda costa.

Miró nuevamente a Evelynn y creyó estar pensando lo mismo que ella. Hacía casi un año atrás, cuando KDA no era más que una idea ambiciosa, Ahri contactó a la única persona que entendería su visión y compartiría sus metas. Hacía tiempo que quería compartir algún proyecto con ella y esa le pareció la oportunidad ideal, la ética de trabajo de Evelynn no tenía comparación, juntas tomarían el mundo del pop por sorpresa y se coronaron reinas absolutas. Lo sabía.

Pero el grupo no estaba completo. Evelynn le sugirió a Kai'sa, recién llegada a Korea, con un impresionante curriculum a sus espaldas. Tenía grandes referencias de la chica y pensaba que sus talentos le añadirían una nueva capa artística al proyecto que estaban formando. Ahri propuso a Akali, una estrella que surgía desde las filas de las redes sociales, con un estilo ninja pop que le daría a la banda ese _edge_ que Ahri buscaba. Todo estos elementos combinados harían que el grupo fuera extraordinario.

Después de un par de llamadas, e intercambio de ideas entre las chicas, KDA se había formado.

 _Y ahora aquí estamos, tan cansadas que no nos hemos movido en diez minutos,_ pensó Ahri divertida.

"Muy bien chicas, busquemos algo para cenar"

"Comida?" Akali se había despertado de repente. Evelynn solo rió.

"Cuando volvamos de Europa y podamos pasar unos días en nuestra casa, prometo cocinarte algo rico… y abundante" le dijo Kai'sa a Akali.

"Spicy Ramyun?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bokkie, you're the BEST" le dijo la chica extendiéndose en el sofá, por arriba de Evelynn, para abrazar a una Kai'sa que intentaba esquivar sus intentos entre risas.

* * *

Las cuatro chicas comían y charlaban animadamente en su restaurant de confianza. Evelynn conocía a los dueños y siempre les dejaban una zona reservada para ellas, alejadas de las miradas inquisidoras del público.

"Tienes varias reuniones pactadas con diseñadores europeos, verdad?" preguntó Eve a Ahri.

"Sí. Me han pasado algunos diseños que parecen ser justo lo que buscamos para los próximos shows. Además, un par de diseñadores quieren verte. Puedes acompañarme?"

"Por supuesto. Pero… con quién dejamos a las niñas?" bromeó, apuntando con el pulgar a las otras dos. Luego riendo, divertida ante la reacción de las chicas.

Ahri rió abiertamente.

"Es la primera vez que veo un puchero sincronizado".

"Estoy segura que Mássimo no pensaba que era una niña" contraatacó Kai'sa.

"Esos muchachos que espantaste en en club, tampoco" añadió Akali, mirando a Evelynn.

Eso tuvo efecto inmediato, ambas dejaron de reír.

Kai'sa y Akali chocaron puños en señal de victoria.

"Qué les parece la idea de ir a un spa mañana?" dijo Kai'sa, sin dejar que Ahri pudiera seguir con la conversación.

"Un día de relajación antes de viajar no es mala idea" asintió Evelynn, que ya se imaginaba en un extenso baño de vapor con esencias aromáticas.

Las otras dos asintieron energéticamente.

"Nuestro vuelo sale a las ocho de la noche, tendremos todo el día para disfrutar de un rejuvenecimiento total" les dijo Kai'sa, mostrándoles su tablet donde había planeado el día hasta el más mínimo detalle.

"Conozco el lugar perfecto!" exclamó Ahri, al momento que tomaba su celular y buscaba uno de los contactos agendados. Un par de minutos después estaba todo arreglado.

"Nos esperan mañana, con todos los servicios disponibles para nosotras".

"Naisu" dijo Kai'sa, chocando los cinco con Ahri.

* * *

Las chicas habían regresado al hotel después de cenar y, una vez en sus cómodos pijamas, estaban mirando una película en la sala de estar del penthouse que tenían reservado.

Era una gran habitación con una TV de 85 pulgadas que cubría casi toda la pared junto al sistema de sonido. En frente a esta, una serie de grandes y cómodos sofás se disponían en variadas direcciones, todas ofreciendo la mejor visibilidad de la pantalla.

"Creo que es hora de dormir" dijo Evelynn incorporándose lentamente. "Mañana tendremos tiempo de relajarnos"

"Sí, tienes razón" dijo Ahri mirando a su costado donde Kai'sa estaba recostada, con el control remoto de la TV en su poder.

"Sisi, mamá. Me voy a dormir" le respondió ésta, juguetonamente. Ahri solo bufó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Evelynn miró la interacción con una sonrisa y luego se volteó a ver a Akali que dormía tranquilamente en un extremo del enorme sofá.

 _Que costumbre rara de caer dormida en cualquier lugar,_ pensó la mayor mientras intentaba despertarla.

Akali abrió un poquito los ojos y pareció entender lo que la otra chica le decía. Se levantó y empezó a enfilar para su habitación pero cuando pasó junto a Evelynn le tomó la mano y intentó llevársela consigo.

"Akali, cariño, donde me llevas?"

"...dormir.."

"Estás medio dormida, sí" respondió la otra divertida, dejándose llevar.

"...cucharita…"

"C… cómo?"

"Cucharita" le dijo Akali con un poco más de énfasis y entró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ambas.

* * *

 ** _Qué opinan? xp_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nunca fui a un spa, no sé qué hacen ni cómo jaja... todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 - ...and place my soul upon a shelf…**

"DÍA DE SPA! A LEVANTARSEEEEE!"

El grito de Kai'sa se oyó en todo el penthouse, fuerte y claro. El entusiasmo evidente en su voz.

Evelynn escuchó el alboroto a lo lejos. Sabía que tenía que despertar completamente pero le resultaba difícil ante la comodidad que la envolvía. Tenía su rostro sobre una cálida superficie, un suave aroma a vainilla le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Intentó moverse y descubrió que había algo pegado a su cuerpo. Algo que tenía casi su mismo tamaño, olía a vainilla y cuyas piernas estaban entrelazadas con las suyas.

Eve abrió los ojos como platos y sus músculos se tensaron pero no se movió. Al menos, hasta que recordó donde estaba y, por simple deducción, con quién. Su brazo derecho descansaba sobre el abdomen de Akali, quien respiraba tranquilamente aún sumida en un profundo sueño. En algún momento de la noche, lo que en un inicio era Evelynn abrazando a la la rapera por la espalda, en actitud protectora, se había convertido en el hombro de Akali haciendo de almohada a la chica mayor, quien había hundido su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Evelynn sonrió, podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Por desgracia, el miembro más joven del grupo parecía inmune a sus indirectas, a sus miradas provocativas y los contactos no tan inocentes que ella iniciaba.

 _Quizás no le gusto de esa manera_ , pensó la muchacha mientras desenredaba cuidadosamente sus piernas de las mantas, tratando de no despertar a Akali.

Miró atentamente el rostro dormido de la chica, pensativa. Quizás es tiempo de recurrir a armas más poderosas, pensó Evelynn y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios, _hoy será un día muy interesante_.

Afuera, Ahri hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no llenar a Evelynn de preguntas al notar que la mujer salía del cuarto de Akali.

Kai'sa, quien de espaldas a la otras dos preparaba el desayuno, no se había dado cuenta del paradero de la mayor del grupo.

"Has dormido bien, asumo" le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Fue un descanso… reconfortante" le respondió Evelynn devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Despertaré a Akali" dijo la muchacha de pelo violeta, saliendo de la cocina.

"Bien, cuéntame"

"Foxy, puedes esperar que desayune antes?"

"Mmm, nop. Qué sucedió?"

"Absolutamente nada"

"Nada de nada?", Ahri sonaba escéptica. "Cuándo alguien se ha resistido a los encantos de la sirena?"

"Solo dormimos, Ahri"

"O sea que no intentaste hacer nada con Rogue?"

Eve solo la miró.

"Acaso piensas que no me he dado cuenta? Es fácil de ver"

La otra muchacha solo le sonrió.

"Akali no parece estar de acuerdo contigo"

"Bueno, es que yo estoy particularmente atenta a las actividades de mis chicas… y Akali es particularmente despistada"

Evelynn rió, pero el sonido fue casi triste.

"Quizás simplemente no se siente atraída por mi. Por lo que sé de su vida antes de KDA, la muchacha solo ha tenido novios… creo recordar que una vez mencionó el nombre de un tal Shen"

Ahri suspiró, entendiendo el dilema de su amiga. En algunos casos, la incertidumbre era la peor forma de tortura.

"Tienes que hacer algo al respecto" le dijo a Evelynn, cuyos ojos ambarinos se habían perdido en pensamientos lejanos.

"Yo? Y qué me dices de ti?"

"De mi? A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que la salud de la pobre Kai se puede ver seriamente afectada si sigues paseando delante de ella en ropa interior. No es necesario que la tortures así"

"Q… de qué hablas? Yo… yo jamás.. haría algo así"

"Si tu rostro no se hubiera encendido como una fogarata, quizás te hubiera creído" le dijo la mujer tratando de disimular la risa.

Ahri no le contestó, Kai'sa estaba ingresando a la cocina con una muy dormida Akali caminando detrás.

"Iré a cambiarme. Debemos estar listas en treinta minutos" dijo Eve mientras se acercaba a Ahri y le decía al oído…

"Yo haré algo al respecto si tú también lo haces…"

* * *

Casi una hora después del desayuno, el chofer privado de la banda dejaba a las chicas frente a un enorme edificio. Unas gigantescas letras de color verde les dieron la bienvenida a '부흥시키다 (Bulyeogsikida) Centro de belleza femenina'.

El personal de lugar las estaba esperando en la recepción.

"Bienvenidas! es un placer ofrecerles nuestros servicios!" las recibió una mujer mayor al verlas ingresar.

"Estamos muy felices de estar aquí" le respondió Ahri, cortésmente.

"Bien, comenzaremos con las actividades que hemos planeado para ustedes" les comunicó la mujer mientras leía de su agenda de trabajo. "Comenzaremos con un baño de lodo y exfoliación corporal, con arcilla marroquí infundida con aceites de rosa, jazmín y ylang-ylang, será una envoltura corporal completa, un mini facial y un masaje de pies para relajar los músculos"

"Eso suena muy bien" dijo Kai'sa entusiasmada.

"Si, creo que tú y yo podemos comenzar con eso" le dijo Ahri a la muchacha de ojos lila, quien con una enorme sonrisa asintió.

"Muy bien" respondió la mujer haciendo anotaciones, "También podemos ofrecerle hidromasajes, el agua tibia se utiliza para descontracturar el cuerpo y disminuir la actividad de los órganos internos, el agua fría se utiliza para estimular y vigorizar, aumentando la actividad interna dentro del cuerpo. Pueden elegir cualquiera de los dos tratamientos"

"Agua caliente!" dijeron Evelynn y Akali al unísono.

La mujer volvió a anotar en su agenda y llamó a dos mujeres muy delgadas para que escolten a las chicas a los tratamientos que habían pedido.

Antes de ser separadas en dos direcciones opuestas, Evelynn miró por encima de sus anteojos redondos a Ahri y le guiñó un ojo. La otra muchacha comprendió que el gesto significaba una continuación de lo que la mujer le había dicho con anterioridad. Y sabía que tenía razón, debía hacer algo más directo para llamar la atención de Kai'sa, el problema es que no estaba segura de qué hacer.

* * *

Akali estaba acostada sobre una camilla para masajes, boca abajo, con su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una pequeña toalla a la altura de la cintura. A su lado, en una posición similar, Evelynn tipeaba divertida en su celular. Ambas estaban esperando que las masajistas se hicieran presentes en la habitación.

Akali miró a Evelynn de costado, la silueta de la mujer hacía que las líneas del cuello y espalda lucieran tentadoramente estilizadas. Evelynn tenía un cuerpo perfecto, al menos a consideración de la joven cantante.

La chica recordó como esas curvas se sintieron la noche anterior, cuando las tenía pegadas a su cuerpo, en toda su gloria, en su cama. Hizo una mueca cuando sintió que se ruborizaba. No sabía por qué estaba pensando así de su amiga, pero no podía evitarlo. Volvió a mirarla y frunció el ceño, Eve seguía tipeando en su celular, como si chateara con alguien.

"Es momento de relajarse, quizás quieras dejar el celular?" le dijo una de las masajistas que acababa de ingresar.

"Oh, querida, cuando tienes tantos admiradores como yo, no puedes descansar" le dijo Evelynn divertida, seguido de un seductor guiño. La pobre masajista se vio totalmente frustrada ante la atención que le prestaba la estrella pop, se ruborizó inmediatamente, a lo que la Eve respondió tomando su mano y diciéndole…

"Confío en que me harás relajar, verdad?"

La muchacha solo asintió. Akali pensó que Evelynn tenía el poder de subyugar a cualquier persona que ella quisiera con solo un batir de pestañas y su ceño se frunció aún más. La mayor de las KDA continuó con su atención en su teléfono móvil.

"Le podrías decir a tus admiradores que no molesten por unas horas" refunfuñó la más joven.

"Es que este admirador en particular, no molesta" respondió Eve divertida, lo que silenció completamente a Akali.

Ambas continuaron en silencio, dejando que las masajistas hicieran su trabajo.

Media hora después, el staff del spa las llevó a una sala de hidromasaje donde la mujer de la recepción las esperaba.

"Las señoritas Kai'sa y Ahri han ingresado al salón de manicura y pedicura, les gustaría acompañarlas?"

"Me han hablado muy bien de sus piletas de hidromasajes, me gustaría probarlas" dijo Evelynn mirando a Akali, "me acompañas?"

La muchacha asintió. No le gustaba ver a Eve siendo el centro de las atenciones de todo hombre y mujer que anduviera cerca pero tampoco le complacía perderla de vista. Al parecer, la mayor del grupo no era la única con actitudes sobreprotectoras.

Unos minutos después, las dos mujeres se encontraban sumergidas en las burbujeantes y aromáticas aguas de dos piletas de hidromasajes. La sensación que las invadió desde que se habían sumergido era de un relajamiento total. Y Akali estaba tan relajada que no notó cuando un mensajero ingreso a la sala. El muchacho traía un enorme ramo de rosas púrpuras que dejó junto a Evelynn.

"Qué es eso?" preguntó Akali, con curiosidad.

"Mi admirador" respondió Eve abriendo el sobre que dejó el mensajero junto a las rosas.

"Qué dice?"

"Mmm... parece ser una lista detallada de lo que le gustaría hacerme si me tuviera en su cama" dijo la mujer tranquilamente.

"N… nani?" los ojos desorbitados de Akali hicieron que Eve emitiera una risita.

"Quieres leerla?"

"Por supuesto que no!" respondió la chica ofuscada.

"Quizás deba darle la oportunidad de probar que puede hacer todas estas cosas que escribió, no crees?"

"No"

"No?"

"No. No es digno de acercarse a tí"

Evelynn sonrió para sí misma. Quizás su plan diera resultado después de todo.

* * *

 _ **Estoy luchando para que este fic no se salga de los límites del rating... pero es tan difícil xP**_


	5. Chapter 5

***Mira al cielo, en la distancia un pájaro solitario se pierde en horizonte***

 **Amiga: Qué era eso?**

 **Yo: el rating K de mi fanfic.**

 **Yo *a todos los lectores": Bienvenidos al ff M, bitches!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - … in hell's library without a light.**

" _Quizás deba darle la oportunidad de probar que puede hacer todas estas cosas que escribió, no crees?"  
_ _"No"  
_ _"No?"  
_ _"No. No es digno de acercarse a tí"  
..._

 _ **Entretanto, en otro lugar del Spa…**_

"Mis manos lucen fabulosas!" exclamó alegremente Kai'sa, admirando el trabajo de los profesionales del spa.

Ahri, desde su sillón mientras una de las empleadas comenzaba con el masaje relajante pies, la miraba con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, la encargada del spa apareció por la puerta del salón con una lista de sugerencias para las chicas.

"Las señoritas Evelyn y Akali están disfrutando de un hidromasaje con sales aromáticas. Pueden acompañarlas cuando terminen en esta sección. También puedo ofrecerles nuestro servicio exclusivo de prendas de diseñador?"

Eso llamó la atención de ambas chicas que la miraron expectantes.

"Tenemos los mejores diseñadores de la ciudad a nuestra disposición"

"Muy bien, muéstranos lo que tienes" dijo Ahri con un asentimiento, ella juzgaría si esos diseñadores eran tan buenos como decía la mujer. "Kai, comienza tú ya que yo estoy en medio de mi masaje"

"No puedo negarme a probar ropa nueva" le respondió.

"Excelente. Les traeré una selección de nuestra exclusiva línea de trajes de baño" dijo la encargada dirigiéndose a Kai'sa. "Podrá probárselos aquí mismo ya que liberamos todo esta zona de nuestro establecimiento para su uso"

"Tra… jes de baño" esta vez fue Ahri la que pronunció las palabras en un susurro. La rubia intentó tragar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta.

Las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a una extensa fila de empleados del spa, cada uno llevando un perchero con prendas variadas y distintas piezas de mobiliario.

Al cabo de unos minutos, frente a las chicas se armó un probador de ropa, con tres espejos de gran tamaño y con las prendas arreglas a su alrededor.

Kai'sa se acercó a los trajes de baño y los admiró lentamente, su mano acariciaba las prendas mientras elegía qué probarse.

"Comenzaré con estos!" dijo, a nadie en particular.

Tomando al menos cinco trajes de baños de distintos tipos y perdiéndose tras las cortinas del probador.

Entretanto, Ahri intentaba no entrar en pánico.

Evelynn le había dicho que hiciera algo al respecto de sus sentimientos para con la muchacha de pelo violeta y ojos lila que inundaba sus sueños cada noche. Pero ella no sabía qué hacer, había intentado llamar la atención de la chica pero esta parecía ignorarla por completo. Después del beso en la clase de Massimo, ella pensaba que iban con buen rumbo hacia una relación, pero todo pareció enfriarse de repente y Ahri no entendía por qué. Incluso estaba planeando una primera cita con Kai'sa, aunque todavía no la había invitado formalmente. Hasta le había pedido ayuda a su amiga Sona para comprar un par de zapatos que fueran a juego con el atuendo que quería usar en la cita. Pero el momento no llegó y si bien habían pasado solo unos días, la otra chica nunca parecía tener tiempo para estar a solas con ella.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Ahri no notó que Kai'sa salía del vestidor y se dirigía los espejos.

"Gumiho, qué te parece?"

"..."

"Gu - mi - ho!"

"Eh?"

"Qué te parece este traje de baño?" le repitió y efectuó un lento giro para añadir efecto.

Ahri deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de la chica. Llevaba una bikini de color negro y de tamaño muy pequeño. demasiado pequeño, apenas si poder contener los… atributos de Kai'sa. Las piernas de la chica parecían interminables y el trasero más perfecto que Ahri había visto jamás.

La rubia intentó cerrar la boca (que se le había abierto sin que se diera cuenta) para darle una honesta opinión sobre el atuendo, pero su cuerpo no quería cooperar. Sus ojos seguían vagando por las curvas de la muchacha, deteniéndose en cada rincón donde le gustaría posar sus labios.

"Ahri? Estás bien?"

"S… si! Perfectamente. Nunca me… jor"

"Porque te ves un poco acalorada"

Ahri la miró finalmente a la cara. Kai'sa se estaba mordiendo un lado del labio inferior, con un rubor muy parecido al de Ahri, pero mucha picardía en sus ojos. La chica sabía exactamente el efecto que estaba teniendo en la líder de la banda, y lo estaba disfrutando.

"No te gusta? me probaré otro"

Antes de que Ahri pudiera hablar, Kai'sa había desaparecido detrás de las cortinas nuevamente.

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a emerger con una malla entera.

Ahri suspiró con alivio. Al menos hasta que Kai'sa se dio vuelta. La pieza tenía la espalda desnuda, resaltando las perfectas líneas del cuerpo atlético de la chica. El pelo violeta caía majestuosamente sobre estas curvas, deteniéndose en el límite del traje de baño. Un límite que, de acuerdo a Ahri, estaba peligrosamente cerca de revelar otras zonas del cuerpo de Kai'sa.

"Tampoco? Intentaré con otro" dijo Kai'sa ante la falta de respuesta de la rubia.

Y continuó de esta manera por casi media hora, cada traje de baño más revelador que el anterior. El masaje de pies de Ahri ya había terminado pero la chica parecía estar pegada al sillón, sin emitir palabra y Kai'sa estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Después del octavo traje de baño que pasó sin pena ni gloria frente a la rubia, la otra muchacha exhaló un bufido.

"Por favor, retirense un momento" le dijo amablemente a los pocos empleados que se encontraban alrededor del salón. Las personas simplemente asintieron y se retiraron en silencio. Ella esperó hasta que la última masajista hubiera salido y cerrado la puerta tras ella para pasar a la acción. Sin mediar palabra, se dirigió hacia el sillón desde donde la mirada interrogante de Ahri la seguía y se sentó a horcajadas de la chica.

"Look at me" le dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

"Bokki, que haces?" balbuceó la rubia cuando pudo encontrar su voz.

"Quiero que me mires Ahri, que realmente me mires. Acaso no soy suficiente para tí?"

El dolor en la voz de la chica sorprendió a Ahri que reaccionó instintivamente. Tomando las caderas de la chica que tenía sobre ella, la acercó más a su cuerpo.

"Eres las mujer más perfecta que he tenido el placer de conocer" le dijo. La rubia selló sus palabras con sus labios sobre los de Kai'sa, que le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

Por suerte para ambas, el sillón en el que se encontraba era amplio. Ahri se recostó de tal manera que kai'sa no tuvo más opción que seguirla, quedando sobre ella completamente.

Sin separar sus labios, las manos de Ahri recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica con una meticulosidad que estaba volviendo loca a Kai'sa. Sus dedos eran delicados roces sobre la piel expuesta por el traje de baño.

"Por favor, tócame" susurró en el oído de la rubia mientras movía sus caderas sobre las de la chica que tenía debajo, haciendo que Ahri emitiera un gemido ahogado.

 _knock, knock._

Alguien estaba tocando a las puertas del salón.

"Señoritas, está todo bien ahí dentro?"

La voz de la encargada del spa, logró despejar un poco sus mentes.

"To… todo está bien! Saldremos en unos momentos" dijo Ahri, cuidando de que no se notara lo agitada que estaba.

Con las manos aun temblando, trató de mover a Kai'sa para incorporarse. Decepcionada, la chica se lo permitió.

Ambas se pusieron presentables en silencio y salieron del salon.

En la recepción, Evelynn las esperaba. Junto a una Akali que parecía estar en alerta.

"Què te sucede?" le pregunto Ahri.

"Tratando de detectar intrusos" respondió Akali, vigilando cada rincón de la recepción.

"Está en modo guardaespaldas" bromeó Evelynn "Nos vamos? Tenemos un avión que tomar en unas horas y me gustaría comer algo antes"

Asintiendo, las cuatro chicas salieron del spa, agradeciendo al personal por sus servicios y firmando algunos autógrafos. Afuera, la noticia de que las chicas estaban ahí se había esparcido por todos lados y una multitud las esperaba. La seguridad del edificio había formado un cordón humano para darles lugar y así pudieran llegar hasta su transporte.

Después de otra ronda de autógrafos y fotos con los fans (momento en el que Akali no se había despegado de Eve), las chicas pudieron ingresar en la limusina que las había traído más temprano. Dándole instrucciones al chofer para que las lleve a su restaurante favorito.

* * *

"Salimos en quince minutos, chicas!" la voz de Ahri resonó por todo el departamento, alertando a sus compañeras para que terminen de armar su equipaje pronto. Por supuesto, debido a lo precavida que era, Ahri ya estaba lista hacía una hora.

Kai'sa fue la primera en unírsele, arrastrando su valija que parecía pesar toneladas. Su mirada baja, pegada al piso.

"Kai…"

"Lo siento" dijo la chica sin levantar la vista, en un susurro apenas audible.

"De qué hablas?"

"De lo que sucedió en el spa, lo siento. No debería haberme propasado así. Realmente lo siento Gumiho" la voz de la chica se quebró en esta última palabra. Ahri se acercó a ella de inmediato y la abrazó fuertemente.

"No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Bokki"

Kai'sa había hundido su rostro en el cuello de la rubia para que no viera sus lágrimas. Pero tenía que disculparse o sino su conciencia no se lo perdonaría. Lo último que quería era causarle molestias a Ahri.

"Si, tengo que disculparme. Pensé que si lograba llamar tu atención, si lograba que te fijes en mí por unos segundos, entonces podría… podría decirte todas las cosas que siento…"

"Bokki…"

"Déjame terminar, por favor"

Ahri solo pudo asentir.

"Quiero disculparme porque fui muy egoísta. Es que, sabes?, me gustas mucho", una sonrisa triste se dibujó en los labios de la chica más alta. Ahri extendió su mano para intentar atrapar una lágrima antes de que se derramara.

"Me gustas mucho y quería tenerte solo para mi… aunque sé que estás con alguien más"

"Espera… qué?!"

Ahri abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

"Vi tu posteo en Instagram, de tu cita con Sona"

"Mi cita… con Sona" repitió la rubia, ahora todo tenía sentido. Sonrió ampliamente.

"Mi hermosa y tonta Kai, Sona y yo solo somos amigas"

La sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Kai'sa podía iluminar el departamento completo.

"Si se despegan podremos llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo" dijo Evelynn, pasando al lado de las chicas que se separaron rápidamente.

"O quieren que las dejemos encerradas para que se sigan abrazando? dijo Akali, pasando junto a ellas también, riendo por lo bajo y abrazándose a sí misma dándole besos ruidosos al aire.

Roja como un tomate, Kai'sa tomó su valija y la mano de Ahri y salió del departamento arrastrando ambas.

"Akali wa bakadesu!" le dijo al pasar.

* * *

 ** _En el próximo capítulo, algunas personas tendrán la posibilidad de ingresar al club Mile High xd_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - I will not fail you here tonight**

Las cuatros chicas arribaron al aeropuerto Incheon completamente mezcladas con la multitud, nadie las reconocía. Sus atuendos llamativos se vieron reemplazados por jeans, en varias gamas de azul. Desde un azul muy oscuro con cintura alta para Ahri, uno lleno de agujeros para Kai'sa y uno celeste desgastado para Akali. Evelynn, por supuesto llevaba un jean negro con botas de taco alto y una campera de cuero a juego. Las demás tenían campera con capucha y gorra que les ocultaba el rostro en su mayor parte.

La banda de pop llegó sin problemas hasta la zona de embarque donde el personal de abordo, al reconocerlas, las guió hasta la primera clase del a380 de Korean Airlines, que las llevaría hasta su primera parada europea, Praga.

Ahri y Kai'sa tomaron sus lugares, haciendo planes de los sitios turísticos que visitarían al llegar, el entusiasmo de la chica de pelo violeta era contagioso y ponía una sonrisa en los labios de la líder de la banda que la miraba como si fuera la imagen más fascinante del mundo.

 _Por suerte comparten asientos juntos,_ pensó Evelynn, tomando su lugar en la fila de atrás, _Yo nunca sería así de obvia con la persona que me gusta, demasiado empalagoso._

A su lado, Akali revisaba cada gadget y feature de su asiento de primera clase con suma curiosidad.

Por suerte para las chicas, la primera clase no estaba muy populosa, solo una pareja de ancianos se encontraba más adelante, conversando, inmersa en su propio mundo. Cuatro personas que parecían ser empresarios estaban distribuidos en diversos lugares de los asientos restantes.

Al ser un vuelo nocturno, ni bien despegaron, las luces se redujeron a un fulgor turquesa apenas distinguible que mantenía iluminado los pasillos y salidas pero que permitía descansar con comodidad.

Habían pasado al menos veinte minutos del despegue y los pasajeros de primera clase se encontraban descansando tranquilamente, listos para afrontar el viaje de casi once horas de la manera más relajada posible. Una azafata pasaba por cada asiento ofreciendo bebidas y un refrigerio a quienes quisieran.

Cuando llegó hasta las chicas, no hizo comentarios ante el hecho de que Ahri se había pasado al asiento de Kai'sa y ambas dormitaban abrazadas, Ahri acurrucada en el hombro de la chica más alta. La azafata les apagó un par de luces auxiliares para que pudieran dormir sin interrupciones. Cuando pasó junto a Evelynn, le ofreció una copa de Champagne que la chica aceptó. Akali declinó la bebida espumante mientras empezaba otra partida de Ninja Fruit en su celular. La azafata les informó que el bar estaba abierto en caso de que quisieran algún trago más complejo y se retiró.

Eve miró a la chica de reojo, tejiendo en su mente el resto del plan que había iniciado esa mañana.

Tan envuelta en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó como un muchacho se asomaba unos asientos más allá y miraba a Akali con curiosidad.

Nada había pasado en la primera hora y media de vuelo y Evelynn había comenzado a sentir el cansancio del día, pensando que sería mejor iniciar su sueño reparador. Sacó de su maleta personal su antifaz favorito y cuando estuvo a punto de deslizarlo sobre sus ojos, el muchacho se apareció junto al asiento de la más joven del grupo. Evelynn se tensó al instante.

"Akali?" preguntó el joven que, a esa distancia parecía tener un par de años más que Rouge.

La chica levantó la vista y una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro.

"Shen!" exclamó, cuidando de no molestar al resto de los pasajeros.

Se levantó y envolvió al chico en un enorme abrazo.

"Que bueno encontrarte después de tanto tiempo" le dijo el chico, devolviendo el abrazo con entusiasmo.

"Ven, vamos a algun lugar donde podamos ponernos al tanto sin despertar a nadie" le dijo Akali, tomándolo de la mano y saliendo de la visión de Evelynn. Una Evelynn con el ceño fruncido y un mal humor que empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

 _Ni siquiera notaron que estaba aquí_ , bufó la chica para sí misma. _No es que me interese lo que tengan para hablar… para nada._

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Evelynn, ahogando un gruñido, se levantara y fuera a buscar a Akali.

Ambos estaban charlando animadamente en una pequeña zona que se ubicaba antes de ingresar a primera clase. Convenientemente, Evelynn encontró una cortina detrás de la cual esconderse y espiarlos. No estaba para nada contenta con su comportamiento pero si se quedaba en su asiento, la ansiedad la mataría. Con los ojos entornados, observó el lenguaje corporal de Shen, sus ganas de asesinar creciendo exponencialmente.

"Cómo está tu hermano? Pareciera que hace mil años que no veo al gruñón de Zed" decía Akali con una sonrisa.

"Pues, sigue igual de gruñón, hehe" ese tal Shen lucía un poco nervioso "Está entrenando para el campeonato nacional"

"Ah sí, eso es el mes que viene, verdad"

"Sí. Por eso soy yo el que viaja en su lugar para manejar los asuntos del dojo que abriremos en Europa"

"Espero poder pasar a ver algunos combates…"

"Estás invitada a nuestro dojo" dijo el joven con entusiasmo "Se te extraña por allí, sabes?"

"He estado muy ocupada últimamente" le dijo Akali un poco avergonzada.

"Eres famosa ahora, lo entiendo…"

Shen tomó la mano de Akali y se acercó a ella.

"Yo también te he extrañado"

"Shen, yo…"

"No es un reproche", le aseguró el muchacho "Solo quiero que sepas, que sigues teniendo un lugar en mi corazón"

"Me halagas, en serio. Pero sabes que…"

"No terminamos de la mejor manera, lo sé. Pero si tan solo pudieras darme otra oportunidad"

"Me engañaste con una de tus alumnas. Sí, se podría decir que no terminamos de la mejor manera" Akali no estaba para nada impresionada con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

Pero cierta muchacha, escondida detrás de una cortina, no podía ver el rostro de la rappera ni escuchar la conversación, solo veía como el muchacho se acercaba a Akali, le tomaba la mano e intentaba arrinconarla contra la pared más cercana.

Evelynn no tenía sus anteojos de colores pero en ese momento estaba segura de que vio todo rojo. Salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Akali notó como los ojos de Shen se agrandaban por la sorpresa y, para su deleite, un poco de miedo también.

"Sueltala. Ahora" le dijo Evelynn en un tono de voz bajo y amenazador.

Cualquier mortal hubiera desaparecido al instante, pero Akali siempre pensó que su ex nunca fue de los más brillantes.

"Esta es un conversación privada" él le dijo a una Evelynn que estaba a punto de sacar sus garras doradas y hacerlo girones.

La mujer respiró hondo y miró a la más pequeña que parecía… divertida?

"Si es lo que quieres, me retiraré" le dijo. Sus palabras cargadas de un significado mayor del que se dejaba ver a simple vista.

Akali le sonrió ampliamente.

"Shen ya se iba"

"Pero…" el muchacho no parecía darse por vencido.

"No hay segundas oportunidades, Shen"

"Ya oíste a la chica. Piérdete"

"Oigan, yo no…"

"Y si te llego a ver cerca de ella…" Evelyn acentuaba sus palabras con el dedo índice en el pecho del joven, "en este avión o en cualquier otra parte del mundo", Shen seguía retrocediendo "desearás no haber nacido"

El muchacho dio media vuelta y regresó al pasillo de primera clase sin decir otra palabra.

"Me estabas espiando?"

La voz de Akali se escuchó a espaldas de Evelynn.

"No eres la única que puedes ir en modo guardaespaldas"

"Yo no soy la que tengo miles de admiradores que escriben malditos hentai y me los mandan con flores", Akali lucía un poquito molesta.

"No es lo mismo" respondió Evelynn.

"Ah no? Cuál sería la diferencia?"

"La diferencia es que no tengo planeado encontrarme con ningún admirador en un rincón oscuro de un vuelo intercontinental"

"Esto dificilmente se pueda catalogar como un rincón oscuro" afirmó Akali al ver como pasaba una azafata con bebidas para la clase de negocios.

"Está bien, si quieres volver a estar entre el chico y la pared, hazlo" Eve hizo el gesto de irse pero la mano de Akali tomó su muñeca, guiandola en la dirección opuesta.

Con muy poca delicadeza, la rappera la arrastró hasta el baño. Al ser de primera clase, no era tan pequeño como la mayoría, es más, era bastante espacioso. Pero en ese momento, a Evelynn le parecía extremadamente pequeño.

Akali trabó la puerta se acercó a ella que había retrocedido hasta los lavabos. Evelynn se había sacado sus botas al prepararse para dormir, y ahora solo tenía las pantuflas que les proveía la aerolínea, dejándola a la misma altura que Akali.

La muchacha se había acercado lo suficiente como para que sus narices casi se tocaran.

"Todo este tiempo he estado preocupada de que uno de tus admiradores pudiera escabullirse y hacerte algo… cuando el peligro podía estar más cerca de lo esperado"

La mano de Akali se deslizó por la cintura de la sirena hasta el borde de su jean, tocando delicadamente una porción de piel cálida. Evelynn inspiró profundamente.

"Atraes la atención todos" prosiguió la chica. "Todos quieren conocerte, hablarte… tocarte" la otra mano de la chica acarició la espalda de Evelynn mientras sus labios se acercaban a su oído y susurraba "Yo también quiero tocarte"

"A… kali"

"Estabas celosa de Shen", no era una pregunta. "Es lo mismo que yo siento cada vez que uno de esos bastardos se anima a acercarse a ti"

La pierna derecha de Akali se deslizó entre las de Evelynn. Sus labios se pegaron al cuello de la chica de pelo fucsia, dejando un camino de besos cada vez más calientes. Evelynn, mordiendo su labio inferior para no producir sonidos que alertarán a la tripulación, rodeó la cintura de Akali con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia ella.

"Pequeña, estás jugando con fuego" le dijo, siento la respiración agitada de la más joven.

Akali deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Eve hasta llegar al oído.

"Lo sé… estoy intentando quemarme"

Estas últimas palabras fueron susurradas sobre los labios de Evelynn. La mujer no pudo contenerse más y cerró el espacio entre ellas, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Las manos de Eve descendieron hasta el trasero de Akali, tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que su cadera se rozaran con más intensidad.

Akali comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la otra mujer con una necesidad latente. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Evelynn cuando las manos de Akali se deslizaron sobre la piel de su estómago y se cerraron sobre sus pechos dándoles un ligero apretón.

"Cariño, no podemos hacer esto aquí", dijo Evelynn con la voz entrecortada.

"No sé cuándo tendré el coraje de acercarme a ti de esta manera otra vez" Akali le dijo entre pequeños besos "Por lo que sí, podemos hacer esto aquí"

La rappera les dio la vuelta y empujó a Evelyn hacia la pared opuesta, una superficie un poco más cómoda para Eve y las cosas que tenía en mente.

Sus dedos encontraron el camino hacia la cremallera del jean de Evelynn y la abrieron lentamente. Eve ahogó un gemido de frustración. Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Akali, le encantaba tener a la diva en sus manos, a su voluntad. Enganchó los dedos en la cintura del jean negro y se lo deslizó hacia abajo, quedando de rodillas. Sus manos acariciaron las caderas de Evelynn, casi como adorándola.

"Más tarde", la voz ronca de Evelynn la sacó de su ensoñación "Tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde", dijo mientras ayudaba a Akali a levantarse. "Y créeme, no te dejaré levantarte de mi cama por un par de días... pero ahora, no podemos tardar mucho"

Akali hizo obedeció y comenzó a besar a Eve otra vez, sabiendo que ella tampoco duraría mucho tiempo más. Deslizó sus propios pantalones hasta que se enrollaron en sus tobillos y volvió a poner su pierna entre los muslos de Eve. La mujer mayor comenzó a mover sus caderas tan pronto como sus labios se reunieron con los de Akali y sus lenguas comenzaron un baile febril. Evelynn agarró las caderas de Akali y la ayudó a mantener un ritmo constante cuando los dedos de la joven cantante encontraron su pezón debajo de su sujetador de encaje.

Sus camisetas quedaron fuera del camino, descartadas hacía tiempo. Las respiraciones irregulares que venían de ambas se intensificaron. Pequeños gemidos escaparon de sus labios pero no podían hacer más ruido que eso, estaban rodeadas de personas en ese avión. Aunque eso era lo último en sus mentes.

"Dios, Eve, estoy tan mojada" dijo mientras comenzaba a mover más su sexo contra el muslo de la otra mujer.

"Lo sé, amor, puedo sentirlo... y me está volviendo loca"

Evelynn usó todo su poder mental para controlar el fuerte gemido que se formó en su garganta cuando Akali le mordió la base del cuello y lamió la marca que había dejado allí.

"Eres mía" dijo con los dientes apretados y atacó los labios de Evelynn de nuevo.

"Ahh..." Eve no pudo contenerse más y un gemido escapó de sus labios.

"Eve, estoy tan cerca"

"Sí, cariño, yo también"

Sus caderas se frotaban entre sí desesperadamente, deseando más fricción, más placer.

" _Fuck me_... más duro... por favor" susurró Eve con desesperación.

"Dios si... acaba conmigo"

El roce frántico de sus sexos las llevó hasta que un orgasmo explosivo que las consumió a las dos al mismo tiempo. Evelynn, todavía moviendo sus caderas lentamente, apretó su brazos alrededor de Akali y ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la otra mujer, ambas disfrutando de sus clímax hasta que su agitada respiración comenzó a calmarse y recuperaron un poco la compostura.

"Creo que morí y fui al cielo", la voz de Akali fue amortiguada por el hombro de Eve.

"Todavía no, amor... todavía no" Akali pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Evelynn.

"He querido hacer esto conrigo por tanto tiempo" las palabras susurradas escaparon de los labios de Akali, mirando a ojos ámbar. Eve podía ver que la mujer más joven estaba siendo muy seria. Le sonrió cálidamente y acarició su rostro, rozando sus labios con sus pulgares. Akali cerró los ojos, aferrándose a la calidez del contacto.

"Deberíamos volver a nuestros asientos", dijo Eve. La rappero solo asintió, ayudándola a arreglarse la ropa.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie cerca cuando salieron del baño y tuvieron un viaje seguro hasta sus lugares. Los otros pasajeros de primera clase todavía estaban dormidos o ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Eve, con la mano de Akali todavía en la suya, la guió hacia sus asientos y la acomodó sobre su regazo, reclinándolo hasta que se convirtió en cama.

La muchacha en sus brazos estaba empezando a quedarse dormida, Evelyn la observó mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y su respiración era uniforme. Sonriendo, ella también se durmió.

* * *

 _ **Evelynn es power bottom y no pueden cambiar de opinión. xD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ahri abrió los ojos lentamente, consciente de que aún seguía en el vuelo con destino a Praga. Sabía que estaba en los brazos de su Kai'sa, el perfume de la chica de pelo violeta le llenaba los pulmones y le ofrecía un confort que solo ella podía. La mano de Ahri descansaba sobre el abdomen de la otra chica, sintiendo su calidez. Ahri sonrió, quizás no era el mejor lugar para tentar a la chica, pero su naturaleza traviesa no podía contenerse. Llevó los labios al cuello de kai'sa y comenzó a dejar pequeños y delicados besos en su cuello mientras sus dedos levantaban la remera que cubría su abdomen y se deslizaban debajo. Kai'sa se movió lentamente, sacada de sus sueños por las acciones de una traviesa zorrita que descansaba a su lado.

"Gumiho, qué haces?" le susurró al notar las intenciones de la rubia.

"Estoy aburrida" le contestó sin despegar sus labios del cuello, haciendo que Kai'sa se estremeciera al sentir el calor de su aliento.

"Estamos rodeadas de gente" Kai'sa intentaba poner algo de resistencia aunque lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

"Están todos dormidos, las azafatas no nos molestarán por unas horas y necesito tocarte"

Ahri había contestado todas y cada una de las objeciones que se le podían ocurrir a Kai'sa.

La mano de Ahri, que hasta ese momento vagaba sin rumbo sobre los marcados abdominales de la chica más alta, comenzó su ascenso. La rubia cruzó una de sus piernas sobre Kai'sa, como para evitar su escape. Aunque la muchacha tenia pocas ganas de escapar.

"Ahri…"

La mano de la Ahri se había cerrado sobre uno de los senos de Ka'isa y lo apretaba delicadamente, trazando con las yemas de los dedos su pezón, sintiendo como éste reaccionaba a sus caricias.

Kai'sa, tomó el rostro de la otra chica y lo acomodó para poder besara. Fue un beso profundo, necesitado. sus respiraciones se mezclaron cuando las lenguas se tocaron. Ambas reprimieron un gemido.

"Chicas… chicas!" la voz de Eve las sorprendió desde el asiento que estaba detrás.

"Saben que las escuchamos, verdad?"

Kai'sa abrió los ojos muy grandes y la mano de Ahri se congeló sobre su pecho.

La cabeza de Eve se asomó por uno de los lados del asiento, con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

"Odio ser quién interrumpa la diversión, pero realmente no es el lugar para que den rienda suelta a sus fantasías"

"Es que el baño estaba ocupado" le dijo Ahri con un guiño. Nada se le escapaba a la líder del grupo, Eve haría bien en recordarlo.

Evelynn soltó una risita.

"Puede ser. Pero estos asientos ofrecen poca privacidad"

"Eve tiene razón, Gumiho"

Ahri bufó, finalmente extrayendo su mano de abajo de la remera de Kai'sa.

"Está bien. Pero no me iré a mi asiento. Me quedo aquí"

Kai'sa le sonrió y la abrazó.

"Aquí es exactamente donde te quiero"

* * *

"Me temo que las reservaciones fueron hechas de esta manera, señorita" un muy asustado conserje le decía a una muy terrorífica Eve, quien pedía explicaciones para las dos habitaciones matrimoniales que acaban de darles.

"Eve, creo que podemos encontrar estas acomodaciones… viables, por ahora" la voz de Akali le llegó desde sus espaldas, con un rubor que le cubría hasta la punta de la nariz.

El enojo de Eve desapareció inmediatamente, su mente se había ido a otro lugar muy, muy distinto.

"Lo que mi compañera quiere decir, es que aceptamos las habitaciones" dijo Kai'sa en su perfecto inglés y con una enorme sonrisa, dirigió a sus compañeras al ascensor más cercano.

Las paredes espejadas del elevador les devolvieron el reflejo mientras ascendían hasta sus habitaciones. Ahri y Kai'sa se miraban intensamente, ajenas a todo lo que las rodeaba. Eve había abrazado a Akali por detrás y le susurraba cosas al oído, haciendo que el rubor de la chica se intensifique aún más.

Al llegar al piso señalado, buscaron sus habitaciones. Los pisos alfombrados de los pasillo silenciaban sus pasos mientras pasaban una puerta tras otra.

"Al menos no nos pusieron en un basurero" bufó Evelynn, analizando su entorno.

"No te hagas la enojada" le dijo Ahri "Aunque hubiéramos tenido habitaciones individuales, habrías estado en la habitación de Akali desde el principio"

"..."

"O yo en la suya" corrigió la rappera con una mínima sonrisita que produjo el efecto deseado en la diva, quien tragó visiblemente.

" _Whipped_ " dijo Kai'sa divertida haciendo la como si azotara un lazo imaginario.

"Mira quién habla" refunfuñó Eve.

"Me hago cargo completamente" le contestó la chica sonriendo.

"Muy bien, pueden detenerse? Tenemos que estar en el estudio de televisión para una entrevista en dos horas… aprovechemoslo, chicas!" dijo Ahri, encaminándose al cuarto 356, casi arrastrando a Kai'sa"

Eve miró la puerta de su cuarto, el 354…

"Espero que las paredes sean a prueba de ruidos" le dijo a Akali.

"Eve!"

* * *

Ahri no había terminado de cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando fue, a falta de mejor palabra, atacada por Kai'sa. La chica más alta la volteó y la apoyó contra puerta, llevando su labios al cuello de la rubia sin previo aviso.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de la rubia al tiempo que cerraba sus brazos alrededor de la muchacha, acercándola más.

"Ese vuelo fue una tortura" le dijo Kai'sa entre besos.

"Para ambas, amor"

Ahri, recuperando su posición dominante, se despegó de la puerta y las fue llevando hasta el sofá más cercano. Por suerte para ella, la habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para maniobrar con libertad, y con bastantes superficies donde pudieran… experimentar.

Sonriendo, la rubia hizo que Kai'sa se sentase y ella la siguiera, quedando a horcajadas de la de pelo violeta, capturando sus labios al instante.

Las manos de Kai'sa fueron directamente al trasero de Ahri, acomodándola más cerca de sí misma. Las manos de Ahri no se quedaron quietas por mucho tiempo, halló el borde de la remera de Kai'sa y se la sacó en cuestión de segundos, apenas rompiendo el contacto. Kai'sa la imitó y pronto ambas estuvieron con el torso desnudo. El contacto de piel contra piel les quitó el aliento a las dos chicas mientras se acostumbraban a la sensación de sentirse tan cerca, tan unidas. La chica de pelo violeta llevó su boca al espacio entre los pechos de la rubia, saboreando su piel, pasando la lengua entre ellos. Las manos de Ahri se aferraron a la cabeza de la chica, enredando sus dedos en sendos mechones de pelo, como buscando balance. Las caderas de ambas se encontraron en un movimiento reflejo, buscando más contacto, saciar el llamado primitivo del placer. Los dedos de Kai'sa habían encontrado el cierre del jean de Ahri cuando sintieron un golpe en la puerta.

"Etooo… chicas, los managers nos llaman" la voz de Akali, desde el otro lado de la puerta, sonaba extremadamente tímida, como sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de la habitación.

Kai'sa emitió una retahíla de maldiciones en un idioma que Ahri no pudo identificar pero con las que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Se puso la ropa rápidamente y acudió a la puerta.

"Más les vale que sea importante!" la imagen de Ahri, toda desarreglada, con un rubor que se le extendía más allá de la linea del cuello y con los labios de un potente color rojo, no sorprendió a la rappera que esperaba una visión similar.

"Lo… lo siento Ahri. Parece que un grupo de fans se a juntado frente a la puertas del hotel y quieren que hagamos un _meet n' greet_ improvisado en uno de los salones del hotel"

El enojo de Ahri no parecía ceder.

"Además, programaron dos entrevistas, tendremos que dividirnos ya que son a la misma hora"

"Tendré una charla con el equipo de managers más tarde. No mates al mensajero" dijo Evelynn, apareciendo detrás de Akali. "Traten de arreglarse un poco, nosotras empezaremos la reunión con los fans hasta que ustedes lleguen"

Kai'sa levantó su mano desde donde estaba, saludando a las chicas y agradeciendo su ayuda. La chica estaba desparramada en el sofá, luciendo derrotada.

* * *

Eve y Akali se encontraron con un numeroso grupo de fans que se habían juntado frente al hotel. Llevaban carteles con sus nombres y diversas frases expresando su amor y admiración hacia la banda. Una de las chicas más jóvenes que estaba entre las personas casi se desmaya viendo ingresar a Eve, pero fue rápidamente agarrada por Akali, antes de que caiga al piso. Ahri y Kai'sa se les unieron unos diez minutas más tarde, luciendo tan profesionales como siempre.

La reunión se prolongó por casi dos horas y cuando el último de los fans se había retirado, satisfecho, con su poster firmado y varias fotos de las chicas, la banda se dirigió a uno de los canales de TV más importantes de la ciudad, donde grabarían las entrevistas. Las entrevistas se transmitirían durante los dos días del festival de Pop que se haría la semana siguiente.

Los managers dividieron las chicas en dos y fueron llevadas a dos sets distintos, donde los entrevistadores las esperaban ansiosos.

De repente, Ahri y Kai'sa se encontraron en un set blanco, con sofás blancos. Hasta el entrevistador tenía puesto un traje blanco. Una sola planta de hojas muy verdes, daba color desde su esquina. El entrevistador las recibió con una amplia reverencia que casi llegó al piso, tomando sus manos y plantando un sonoro beso en cada una. Las chicas se miraron, extrañadas ante las excentricidades que desplegaba tanto el hombre como el decorado.

No era la primera vez que se encontraban frente a especímenes raros, pero este parecía aún más fuera de lo común.

La entrevista comenzó con normalidad, con las preguntas de siempre. Pero luego fue girando en una dirección que no le gustó a ninguna de las dos. Al principio eran innuendos sexuales al final de algunas preguntas. No era algo extraño tampoco, las chicas sabían que algunos tenían la perversa curiosidad de saber con quien se acostaban y si tal o cual rumor de posibles parejas era cierto.

Luego el tipo se sentó entre ellas en el gran sofá que dominaba el set, poniendo una mano en la rodilla de Ahri. Kai'sa notó como la mayoría de las preguntas iban dirigidas a la rubia y que a ella apenas le prestaba atención. Eso no era lo que le importaba, las manos del sujeto sobre _su_ Ahri era lo que la estaba molestando sobremanera. Miró hacia uno de los extremos donde el manager encargado de guiarlas en esa entrevista no les prestaba la más mínima atención, mirando su celular.

A su lado, el hombre había pasado el brazo por los hombros de Ahri y estaba diciéndole algo al oído. Ahri se veía visiblemente molesta, alejándose todo lo que podía del tipo. El camarógrafo y los sonidistas estaban visiblemente sorprendidos por la escena, pero no hacían nada para detenerlo. Al parecer el hombre era una celebridad europea que solía tomarse esta clase de licencias con sus entrevistados.

Aunque él no contaba con la chica sentada del otro lado, que extremadamente molesta, pretendía terminar con esa mala costumbre.

"Siendo la celebridad koreana más conocida en el mundo, seguramente buscarás un hombre extranjero para satisfacer ciertas… necesidades" le decía a Ahri casi babeando sobre su hombro.

"Yo no… hablo de mi pareja" le decía Ahri, sacando la mano que intentaba ascender por su pierna.

"Por qué no me preguntas a mi?" dijo Kai'sa con una voz engañosamente dulce mientras le tomaba esa misma mano entre las suyas.

"Eh, si.. claro, claro" el hombre notó como Kai'sa comenzaba a apretarle la mano cada vez con más fuerza.

La chica continuó hablando, contando una historia que Ahri sabía no era cierta y que seguramente Kai'sa estaba inventando en el momento. La cara del entrevistador se iba poniendo cada vez más roja y distorsionada. La fuerza que Kai'sa le aplicaba sobre sus dedos lo hacía retorcer de dolor, hasta el punto en que, abruptamente, tuvo que terminar la entrevista.

Las cámaras cortaron, las luces se apagaron.

Kai'sa se levantó de su lugar y como un espíritu vengativo señaló al entrevistador.

"Es la última vez que intentas propasarte con una entrevistada, malnacido. Si lo vuelves a hacer, mandaré a nuestro equipo de abogados para asegurarse de que no vuelvas a aparecer frente a una cámara por el resto de tu vida"

Y con esto, tomó a Ahri y la sacó de la habitación.

La guió a través de varios pasillos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba uno de los vestidores.

"Amor, estás bien?" le dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos.

"Si, Kai. Gracias por cuidarme"

"No tienes por qué agradecerme. Ese sujeto tiene suerte de que no lo haya dejado sin sus partes íntimas"

"Ese hubiera sido un buen espectáculo" dijo Ahri con una risita.

"Lo digo en serio"

"Lo sé, cariño"

"..."

"Sabes que te ves increíblemente sexy cuando te enojas?"

"Ah, sí?"

"Definitivamente"

Ahri llevó los labios a los de Kaisa, quien la esperaba con ansias.

"Tendré que enojarme con mayor frecuencia" masculló Kai'sa entre besos y respiraciones que comenzaban a agitarse.

"Y por qué estabas enojada?"

Eve y Akali habían regresado de su propia entrevista.

"Tienes que estar bromeando!" exclamó Kai'sa, mirando al cielo.

* * *

Lasa chicas estaban cenando en el restaurante del hotel, les habían despejado una zona para que pudieran comer sin el asedio de periodistas y fans que pudieran infiltrarse en el hotel.

Eve estaba felicitando a Kai'sa por lo que había hecho con el sujeto de traje blanco, pero la muchacha no le prestaba mucha atención, la mano de Ahri se había deslizado por su entrepierna y había puesto su mente en blanco.

"Es inútil, Eve. Ya no está con nosotras" dijo Akali sorbiendo su ramen.

Evelynn resopló y se dirigió a Ahri.

"Podrías dejar que entable una conversación civilizada, aunque sea?"

"Mmmm nop"

En ese momento, el jefe de su equipo de managers entró en el restaurante y se dirigió a ellas inmediatamente, con cara de pocos amigos.

"Se puede saber qué demonios sucedió esta tarde?" le dijo a Kai'sa.

"Lo que sucedió es otra falta más de unos managers que están buscando ser despedidos" dijo Eve sin inmutarse. Akali asintió a su lado.

"Qué dices?"

"Dejas que tus estrellas sean víctimas de un abusador y te atreves a culparnos? Mira el estado en el que ha quedado Ahri" dijo la muchacha mayor, señalando a la rubia, quien entendió inmediatamente y se puso a sollozar por lo bajo.

"No te preocupes, querida, yo me encargaré de despedirlos"

El manager abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a tartamudear unas disculpas.

"Kai'sa por qué no llevas a Ahri a su habitación nosotros hablaremos de los términos y condiciones del despido" dijo Akali con una seriedad que, viniendo de ella, era aterradora.

Kai'sa asintió y se llevó a una sollozante Ahri que, unos pasos más allá de la mesa que había ocupado exclamó "No sé si podré soportarlo!" seguido por un chillido para añadirle dramatismo.

Una vez en el ascensor, Ahri recuperó la compostura con facilidad.

"Eres buena actriz" le dijo Kai'sa con una sonrisa.

"Gracias. Lo que sea necesario para que esa sabandija de entrevistador no vuelva a hacer esas cosas a otras chicas. Y que los manager se acostumbren a creernos cuando les contamos estos horrores"

"Te ha pasado en ocasiones anteriores, verdad?"

Ahri asintió, pensativa.

"No volverá a suceder, nosotras te cuidaremos" le dijo firmemente.

"Y yo a ustedes. Pero ahora necesito un baño bien caliente, para sacarme esta fea sensación de encima"

Una vez en su habitación, Ahri se sometió a un caliente y vaporoso baño, para relajar todo el estrés de ese día.

Alrededor de cuarenta minutos después, le cedió su lugar a Kai'sa quién optó por una ducha refrescante porque… la necesitaba.

La chica estaba bajo el torrente de agua, con la frente apoyada sobre los azulejos fríos del baño cuando oyó una voz que entraba al cuarto.

"Cariño, te congelarás si sigues así" le dijo Ahri, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Entonces ven y dame algo de calor"

Esa era la invitación que Ahri estaba esperando. Se metió en la ducha y se aferró al cuerpo desnudo de Kai'sa, un poco avergonzada por su propio estado de desnudez.

"Eres perfecta. Lo sabes, verdad?" le susurró la chica más alta, al oído.

"No tanto como tú" respondió la rubia, acallando con sus labios las próximas palabras de Kai'sa. Ojos violetas se cerraron fuertemente ante la ola de sensaciones que la invadió al sentir el cuerpo de Ahri contra el de ella. La suavidad de su piel, sus dedos enredándose en su pelo con posesividad. Nunca pensó en caer tan fuertemente en los encantos de la zorrita, pero en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sus sentidos estaban dedicados en un cien por ciento a la mujer que, gracias al agua que se resbalaba por sus cuerpos, era todo su mundo.

Sin poder contenerse, cerró sus manos sobre las caderas de Ahri y la acercó hacia ella, haciendo que la chica interrumpiera el beso para tomar aire.

"Crees que nos interrumpirán de nuevo" consiguió decir Kai'sa antes de saborear el cuello de Ahri, justo en el punto donde sentía acelerar los latidos de la rubia.

Ahri encontró un hilo de sanidad para responder.

"Creo que Eve nos dio la salida que estábamos buscando"

"Recuérdame agradecerle más tarde"

"Más tarde" afirmó Ahri, casi sin aliento, al notar que Kai'sa dejaba de besarla para empezar a deslizarse hacia abajo. Dejando besos abrasadores en su camino, y arrodillándose frente a ella la miró formulando una silenciosa pregunta.

Ahri solo pudo asentir.

Kai'sa comenzó con delicados besos en el interior de las pierna que había acomodado sobre su hombro. Ahri solo atinó a asirse de alguna superficie segura porque no creía poder mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo. Sus rodillas cedían un poco más con cada delicado beso y caricia que le propinaba la otra muchacha.

Kai'sa no perdió tiempo y posó sus labios en el sexo de la rubia que gimió ante el contacto. Habían estado tanto tiempo flirteando con la idea de estar juntas que Kai'sa no creía poder prolongar la tortura por mucho más. Cerró sus labios sobre su clítoris y succionó con avidez, amando el sabor de su amante y los ruiditos que ésta emitía.

Ahri se había transportado a otro plano, la lengua de Kai'sa trazaba patrones que la enloquecían de placer, perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo.

Cuando sintió la mano de Kai'sa acariciando su abertura, atinó a abrir los ojos.

"Espera" dijo entre jadeos.

"Te hice daño?" le llegó la voz preocupada de la chica.

"Por supuesto que no" le aseguró Ahri mientras hacía que se pusiera de pie.

"Es nuestra primera vez y quiero compartirla contigo"

"Pero…"

"Déjame" le dijo acercándola a su cuerpo.

Se besaron con desesperación. La mano de Ahri se deslizó desde el abdomen de Kai'sa hasta su entrepierna donde sus dedos separaron los pliegues mojados de la chica y se hundieron en medio de un gemido gutural. Kai'sa, recuperándose rápidamente, la imitó. Sin despegar sus labios y absorbiendo con sus bocas cada sonido y gemido de su amante, las chicas estallaron en un intenso orgasmo.

Unos momentos más tarde y aun en los brazos de la otra, con respiraciones que no habían vuelto a la normalidad, Kai'sa le dio un tierno beso en la sien a la rubia.

"Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado"

"Lo habías imaginado?" bromeó Ahri, negándose a apartarse demasiado de Kai'sa.

"Muchas veces. Pero nada se compara a lo real. Nada se compara a tí"

* * *

 _ **Era el tiempo de Ahri y Kai'sa, verdad?**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo será el último de este fic. Espero que los finales felices sean de su agrado :)**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Epílogo

_**Finalmente terminé el último capítulo de este fic! Perdón por la demora. La vida tiene formas curiosas de mostrarnos que no se puede prometer actualización de fic de manera inmediata.**_

 _ **Mismo disclaimer de siempre, los personajes no son míos... pero estoy segura que las chicas se divirtieron mucho bajo mi cuidado XD**_

* * *

 **Cap 8 – Epilogue**

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada de las chicas a Europa. Una semana llena de entrevistas, conciertos y locos fans que las interceptaban en cualquier lado. Una semana de momentos robados y besos a escondidas. Por eso, cuando las cuatro mujeres pusieron las valijas en la entrada de la casa KDA, emitieron al unísono un sonoro suspiro. Finalmente estaban en casa.

La casa KDA era un lujosa mansión en las afueras de Seúl, con varias habitaciones que acomodaban a las cuatro estrellas a la perfección. Tenía una cocina espaciosa con una isla que dividía el espacio abierto del comedor. El living era espacioso, con amplios y cómodos sofás de distintos estilos que combinaban en una estética moderna y minimalista (a pedido de Evelynn), el sistema de entretenimiento dominaba una de las paredes. La enorme escalera que se encontraba en el centro de la casa llevaba al segundo piso, donde se encontraban los cuartos privados de las chicas.

Una vez de vuelta en sus cuartos, las chicas desempacaron, dispuestas a disfrutar unos días fuera del ojo público en un merecido descanso.

Eve estaba separando parte de su vestuario de escenario para enviar a la tintorería cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y cerró de repente. La mujer sacó la cabeza de su masivo closet para ver a Akali, desplomada cómodamente en su cama. La chica le sonrió desde allí.

"No pensarás que me quedaré en mi cuarto sola, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no" le respondió Eve con una sonrisa pícara "Aunque pensé que tendría que convencerte para que te mudes a mi cuarto"

Akali solo le señaló una valija y cuatro bolsos que estaban junto a la puerta.

"Mudanza completa" observó la chica desde el closet, sonriendo aún más ampliamente.

Una puerta más allá del cuarto de Eve, Kai'sa se debatía si hacer lo mismo que Akali. La chica alta siempre admiró la iniciativa de la bebé de la banda y cómo no dudaba en ir por lo que quería. Pero ella no estaba segura de que Ahri la recibiría de la misma manera que Eve a Akali. Sabía que su foxy era una persona que valoraba su privacidad y los momentos a solas (tan escasos como eran) tenían un gran valor para la rubia.

Tan perdida en su debate interno estaba que no notó que Ahri la miraba desde la puerta.

"Cuando termines de repensar tu entera existencia, quiero ese perfecto trasero en mi habitación, está claro?"

Kai'sa, sobresaltada, la miró con la boca abierta.

"Y no te olvides de llevar tus cosas, ya despejé una parte de mi closet para que pongas tu ropa"

"Gumiho… estas segura?"

"Kai, bebé, sé que tardé un poco en darme cuenta de lo que sentía, pero no te dejaré ir ahora que estamos juntas"

Ahri se había acercado a la cama donde Kai'sa estaba y se sentó junto a ella tomando su manos.

"Además, es la misión de mi vida hacerte ruborizar en cada oportunidad que tenga"

"Gu-mi-hooooo" gimió Kai'sa viendo como la rubia se alejaba de ella y salía del cuarto con la sonrisa más traviesa que le había visto hasta entonces.

* * *

"Realmente, deberías borrar esa sonrisa, se te va a estirar la cara" Eve le dijo a Ahri cuando ambas estaban sentadas en las banquetas de la cocina, esperando por Kai'sa y Akali que habían ido a comprar los ingredientes para preparar la cena.

"Aunque quisiera, no puedo para de sonreir" le respondió la rubia, divertida "Tú tampoco estás mucho mejor que yo, Eve. No has emitido un solo comentario sarcástico en días!"

"Es que no has prestado atención" intentó disimular la mujer, quien era muy consciente de que estaba perdiendo el filo.

"Yo siempre presto atención" dijo Ahri, apuntando con su dedo índice a la nariz de Eve. "He notado como cada vez que intentas lanzar uno de tus comentarios mordaces, Akali solo tiene que mirarte para que cierres la boca… como Kai dijo, whipped"

Evelynn bufó sin devolverle la mirada, sabía que la rubia estaba en lo correcto.

"No tiene nada de malo, Eve. No te avergüences de ceder en algunas cosas ante la persona que quieres, es parte de la vida de pareja"

"Todo esto es nuevo para mi, Foxy. No sé si podré hacerlo"

Ahir notó que Evelynn tenía algunas inseguridades que podrían afectar su relación con Akali y eso era algo que no permitiría.

"Eve, amas a Akali?"

"Por supuesto! Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"La lastimarias a propósito?"

"De ninguna manera"

Su respuesta fue final. Ahri sonrió y rodeó los hombros de su amiga en un afectuoso abrazo.

"Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sé que hasta ahora solo has tenido encuentros fugaces con personas de poca significancia en tu vida. Pero confío en que Rogue ha cambiado tu forma de ver el amor"

"Es cierto" le respondió Eve con un suspiro de alivio, "Ella lo ha cambiado todo"

Unos minutos de silencio después, Evelynn preguntó.

"Y qué hay acerca de tí? Piensas que con Kai'sa va en serio?"

Ahri asintió con total seriedad.

"Kai es la indicada, Eve. Lo sé"

Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada cargada de significado.

"Quién hubiera pensado que al formar esta banda, cambiaríamos tanto nuestras vidas" comentó la chica de pelo fucsia.

"No era el objetivo principal" respondió Ahri, pensativa "Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo"

* * *

Ahri, Akali y Evelynn miraban expectantes como Kai'sa preparaba expertamente la cena de esa noche. Las cuatro chicas habían reemplazado sus vestuarios de calle por unos cómodos pantalones y distintas versiones de viejas remeras y camperas con capucha. Desde la isla en medio de la cocina, miraban como Kai'sa, bailando al ritmo de una canción de BTS que sonaba en la radio, se movía fluidamente entre los armarios y cajones de su dominio junto a la cocina.

"Falta mucho, Kai?" preguntó Akali, ahogando un bostezo "Tengo haaaambre"

"Y si no te apuras, Ahri no dejará de emitir esos suspiros soñadores y terminaré ahorcándola" concluyó Eve con una sonrisa demasiado grande para ser real.

Kai'sa emitió una risita, sin darse vuelta, y movió las caderas de manera aún más extravagante.

"Si no te gusta, Eve, no mires" le dijo Ahri sin dirigirse directamente a ella. "Este espectáculo es solo para mi"

Kai'sa se paró en seco, el rubor le llegó a las orejas.

"El espectáculo podrían guardarlo para cuando estén en tu cuarto, no crees?"

"Tengo derecho a disfrutar de las curvas de mi chica cuando yo quiera" respondió Ahri, sabiendo que Eve se lo decía de manera amistosa.

"Eso no significa que puedes desvestir a tu chica con la mirada frente a nosotras"

"La desvisto con la mirada solo para mi, ustedes pueden ir al comedor"

"No nos correrás de la cocina"

"Entonces no se molesten si hago esto…"

Y sin más preámbulo, se acercó a una muy sonrojada Kai'sa y le dio beso muy erótico.

"Ohh, ecchi" dijo Akali desde su asiento, mirando divertida el espectáculo.

"A...Arhi, no-no hagas eso" susurró Kai'sa a una rubia muy satisfecha consigo misma.

"No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo" respondió con un guiño.

* * *

Durante la cena, las cuatro chicas charlaban animadamente sentadas a la mesa. Los halagos a la chef habían sido ofrecidos desde el principio y Akali ya iba por su segundo plato. Ahri, frente a Kai'sa, le llamó la atención con la mirada mientras las otras dos discutían posibles versos para la próxima canción que tenían planeado componer. Cuando la rubia sintió los ojos lilas de la otra chica finalmente sobre ella, sonrió. Tomó su cuchara y deslizó su lengua en toda la extensión del cubierto, deliberadamente lento, sin romper el contacto visual. Frente a ella Kai'sa abrió los ojos muy grandes un tragó una maldición, no podía creer lo que intentaba hacer Ahri en ese momento, frente a sus amigas!. Sin darle demasiado tiempo para reaccionar, Ahri deslizó su pie desnudo en el interior del muslo de la chica que se había quedado petrificada.

"Ahri, no quiero perder a nuestra experta en coreografías de un infarto" dijo Eve escuetamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Arruinas la diversión, Eve" refunfuñó la rubia, sonando como una niña pequeña.

"En realidad, Eve es muy divertida" dijo Akali entre cucharadas de ramen. "Eve, te acuerdas cuando fuimos a ver esos diseñadores en Praga y me llevaste dentrás de las cortinas y…"

"Si, bueno, no es necesario que cuentes esas cosas"

Las chicas habían visto pocas veces en rubor que estaba cubriendo el rostro de Evelynn.

"Oh. Eso es cierto? Qué más hizo Eve mientras estábamos en Europa? preguntó Ahri, contenta con devolverle algo de sus comentarios a la otra mujer.

"Pues, hubo una vez, cuando las luces del estudio se apagaron de repente…"

"Suficiente. La cena ha terminado" dijo Eve de manera terminante y se levantó de la mesa.

"Bueno, eso fue más divertido de lo que pensaba" susurró Kai'sa a la rubia a su lado, pensativa "Información archivada".

"Definitivamente archivada" repitió Ahri.

* * *

Cuando Akali entró al cuarto esa noche, temía que Eve se hubiera enojado por los comentarios que había hecho en la cena. No había sido su intención avergonzar a la mujer pero la oportunidad había sido demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar. Pero ahora, enfrentaría las consecuencias de su pequeña broma. Con un poco de suerte, Eve no le hablaría por unas horas y luego todo estaría bien. La bebé de la banda estaba muy equivocada…

Evelynn estaba recostada en su enorme cama de cuatros postes, leyendo. Apenas levantó la vista ante el ingreso de Akali pero la chica sintió su mirada intensa hasta que cerró la puerta del baño privado. La rappera se bañó sin prisa, un escalofrío la recorría cada vez que recordaba cómo la había mirado Evelynn, su mirada dejó huellas en su piel y el calor que había depositado en la base de su vientre era difícil de ignorar. Akali no sabía qué le esperaba al salir, pero de alguna manera, no podía esperar.

Se puso su pijama más cómodo, una vieja y enorme remera con el símbolo del dojo de su familiar en la parte de adelante, y se acostó. La única luz que permanecía encendida era la que estaba del lado de Evelynn, el silencio reinaba en la habitación.

Cuando Akali pensaba que Evelynn no iba a dirigirle palabra hasta el otro día, sintió como la mujer se movía a su lado.

"Ven aquí" le dijo en una voz seductora, una que solo Eve sabía usar.

Akali obedeció inmediatamente, siguiendo las indicaciones que la chica le daba.

Finalmente, cuando ambas estuvieron acomodadas, Akali suspiró contenta. No quería que la primera noche que pasaban juntas sea en medio de un desacuerdo.

"Estás cómoda?" le preguntó la chica de pelo fucsia.

Evelynn estaba recostada contra el respaldo de la cama y Akali descansaba entre sus piernas, con la espalda contra el pecho de la mujer.

Akali asintió y se arrebujó aún más contra Eve. El calor la envolvió y cerró los ojos.

"No te duermas pequeña, quiero leerte algo"

Akali volvió a asentir, sin abrir los ojos. Eve podía leerle el manual de usuario de un electrodoméstico que a ella no le importaría, era feliz con solo escuchar su voz rozando su oído.

Lo que escuchó a continuación no era exactamente lo que esperaba.

 _"Querida Evelynn, te escribo estas palabras a fin de expresarte mi eterno amor por tí. Pasaré esta vida y mil más intentando acercarme a tí…"_

"Me estas leyendo la carta que te envió tu admirador?"

Evelynn no le respondió, solo siguió leyendo.

 _"... y mostrarte todas las maneras en que puedo hacerte feliz. No soy un hombre de muchas palabras…"_

"No digas" refunfuñó la joven.

 _"..., solo dejaría que mis manos te convenzan de que mi amor por tí es más grande que la vida"_

"Pretencioso"

 _"Tan solo una noche contigo no bastaría para demostrarte mi ardor y pasión, que quema en mis venas a cada segundo…"_

"No es de muchas palabras pero las que tiene son bastante cursi"

Eve intentó no reír, la mejor parte venía a continuación.

 _"Por favor, acepta este ramo de rosas como una promesa. Un pacto sutil entre mi cuerpo y el tuyo. Estaré en el Hotel Grand Royale hasta mañana, habitación 503. Te espero con ferviente devoción"_

"Que descaro…"

 _"Esa habitación será testigo de todas las veces que alcanzarás la cima del placer en mis manos…"_

"Que demonios?!"

 _"Acariciaré tus muslos pacientemente hasta que que tiembles de anticipación…"_

La mano de Evelynn, que no sostenía la carta, se deslizó por debajo de las mantas, simulando lo que decía su admirador, pero en el cuerpo de Akali. Sintió a la chica estremecerse bajo su tacto y sonrió.

 _"... mis dedos se deslizarán hasta encontrar la fruta prohibida que tanto anhelo y acariciará los petalos de tan delicada flor…"_

Akali emitió un gruñido cuando Evelynn siguió las instrucciones de la carta. Sus manos se cerraron, tomando las sabanas entre sus puños.

 _"... mientras mis labios encontrarán en tu cuello el punto exacto donde tus latidos son más fuertes y te marcaré para siempre"_

Akali se recostó sobre el hombro de Evelynn, sabiendo lo que vendría. Los labios de Eve encontraron el cuello de la muchacha y lo recorrió con su lengua para luego regresar hasta el punto donde se une con el hombro. Akali sintió la presión del beso y luego los dientes de Eve que se hundían en su piel con delicadeza, mientras sentía los dedos de la mujer recorrer su centro de manera dolorosamente lenta. El mundo exterior se desvaneció, Akali solo era consciente del calor que amenazaba con consumirla y la mujer que, a sus espaldas, avivaba ese calor a cada segundo.

 _"Quiero oír tu respiración entrecortada mientras te toco, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre mientras mi miembro…"_

"Basta!"

Akali tomó la carta, la hizo un bollo y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Se dio vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas de Evlynn que la miraba divertida.

"Olvídate de esas palabras. Eres mía"

El rostro de la joven estaba enrojecido, un poco gracias a Evelynn y otro poco de ira.

"Pequeña, me tienes a tu merced y lo sabes" fue todo lo que Eve respondió.

Akali la besó con pasión apenas contenida, y la rodeó con sus brazos de manera posesiva.

Misión cumplida, pensó Evelynn mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que Akali le provocaba.

La chica la tenía en sus manos, pero ella era la dueña la pasión de su Rogue.

* * *

"Kaiiii… apúrate"

"No seas tan impaciente, Gumiho. Las cosas buenas tardan en llegar"

Ahri no disimuló su puchero ante las respuesta de la chica. La rubia estaba sumergida hasta el cuello en las burbujeantes y cálidas aguas del enorme jacuzzi, en la terraza de la casa KDA. Una terraza escondida entre tupidas copas de árboles, imposible de traspasar, que les ofrecían refugio de miradas externas y el espacio ideal para lo que Ahri quería hacer.

Había pasado por delante de la habitación de Eve y lo que había escuchado le aseguró que no serian interrumpidas en unas cuantas horas.

Una mano suave se deslizó por su hombro, sobresaltándola.

"Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho" le dijo Kai'sa, a espaldas de Ahri.

A pesar de la temperatura del agua, Ahri tembló.

Sin palabras, observó como la chica de pelo violeta entraba en su campo de visión y se deslizaba en el jacuzzi. Lo mejor de la visión delante de ella era que Kai'sa estaba completamente desnuda.

"P-Pensé que usarías tu nuevo traje de baño"

Kai'sa se encogió de hombros. "Decidí ahorrar algo de tiempo", dijo mientras avanzaba en dirección a Ahri con una mirada predatoria.

La rubia, casi sin pensarlo, retrocedió hasta quedar sentada en una saliente del jacuzzi y Kai'sa se deslizó entre sus piernas, poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de la rubia cabeza que la miraba sorprendida. Lentamente, sabiendo el efecto que estaba provocando, Kai'sa pegó su cuerpo al de Ahri que emitió un gemido entrecortado al sentirla tan cerca. Piel contra piel.

"Estuviste provocándome todo el día…" susurró Kai'sa mientras movía sus caderas en contra de las de Ahri "Tentándome…" otro movimiento. "Hasta que ya no pude pensar en otra cosa que en tí, en tu cuerpo contra el mío". Kai'sa se movió nuevamente, Ahri había cerrado los ojos hacía tiempo y se mordía el labio inferior, como queriendo contener los sonidos que pugnaban por salir.

Las manos de Kai'sa se deslizaron por los hombros de la rubia, acariciando el costado de sus pechos, dejando caricias sobre su torso, hasta cerrarse sobre su cadera. Sus labios se acercaron su oído.

"Te amo"

Ahri se estremeció de manera violenta y cerró sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello de Kai'sa.

"Te amo", le respondió. "Más que a nada en este mundo"

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado, con las estrellas como su único testigo.

* * *

A la mañana, tres sonrisas somnolientas decoraban la mesa del desayuno en la casa KDA. Con sus energías agotadas, las chicas planeaban pasar el día de la manera más holgazana posible, haciendo absolutamente nada.

La única que faltaba era la más pequeña del grupo. Cuando la líder de la banda estaba por preguntar a Eve sobre su paradera, la chica apareció en la cocina, hablando muy seriamente en su celular.

"...Si, oro, por supuesto… No, lo más pronto posible… No, no estaré en el país en dos semanas… Diamantes, no aceptaré otra cosa…"

La chica se sentó junto a sus compañeras con una expresión muy seria en su rostro al momento de cortar la comunicación.

"Cuánta determinación, Akali. Qué te tiene tan seria?"

"Solo estoy siguiendo las sagradas escrituras. Como la gran diosa de todo lo musical dijo 'Si me gusta, debo ponerle un anillo'"

Evelynn se atragantó con su café. Kai'sa sacó su celular.

"Q-Qué dices?!" preguntó Eve, con los ojos grandes como platos, mirando a Akali. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa enamorada.

"Hazte a la idea, Eve"

"P-Pero…"

click

"La tienes?" pregunto Ahri a una muy divertida Kai'sa.

"Por supuesto. Documentado para la posteridad"

"Borra esa foto!" exclamó Eve pero fue en vano, las tres chicas se tomaban la panza de tanto reír.

Evelynn suspiró profundamente y sonrió. KDA le había dado mucho más de lo jamás se atrevió a soñar. Miró con cariño a las chicas que se habían convertido en su familia y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio un futuro feliz delante de ella. Con sus mejores amigas a su lado y el amor de su vida entre sus brazos.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final!**_


End file.
